Something for the Birthday Boy
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: People love to receive presents, but are presents just as thrilled as people? Ravess, Snipe and Master Cyclonis decide to get the Dark Ace something for his birthday, which he is more than pleased to get. Oneshot, yaoi, M/M read and review


It's the Dark Ace`s birthday and Ravess, Snipe and Master Cyclonis were stumped in what to get him. They had thought of so many different things to get him, from a new sword to another skimmer, to a new room, but just couldn't pin it down all too well.

"We could kidnap Aerrow for `em," Snipe started, the two females giving him a quizzical look, then continuing "and that way he can do what ever he wants with the brat" Snipe suggested to the others, exhaustion dripping from every word, they had been at this for hours.

"That is the-" his sister Ravess started in a that's- so- stupid- why- did- you- even- say- that tone of voice before Master Cyclonis cut her off,

"Smartest thing you've ever said" a wicked grin playing the girls lips as she stared at her two henchmen with a sickening happiness of a plan to get the boy.

"Master?" the two siblings asked in union as they stared at her with their head cocked to the side like confused dogs as she walked over to her desk, opening one of the many drawers and pulling out an opal colored crystal, a bright, luminescent light radiating off of it as she walked towards them with it in her fingertips, it's bright light bouncing off the walls and brightening the once dark and dreary room into a cascade of colors that danced across the tall ceiling and walls,

"This crystal will grant you free access onto the condor, without being detected of Corse; knocking out the Condor's alarm system and unlocking any locked doors" the young master said as she placed it delicately into Ravess`s gloved hand. "Get going, you don't have much time" Cyclonis said as she turned away from the two.

Ravess and Snipe made it easily onto the ship. Snipe led the way to the teen`s bedroom; having been on the ship once before he knew his way around.

"Stop wait!" Ravess nearly shouted as her brother went to walk into the teen`s room, not realizing that the redhead was walking out. Quickly shoving her brother around the corner to get out of sight, luckily the boy was half asleep and didn't hear or see a thing. The woman peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear. They fallowed quietly and closely behind the teen; watching his every move until the moment was right. Ravess pulled out a paralyze crystal and placed it to the boy`s back, immediately paralyzing the teen, his body went limp, the pink haired female catching the redhead before he hit the ground, handing him over to her brother to carry as they made their get away with the Dark Ace`s birthday present.

They made it back to Cyclonia with boy. Bringing him into the deepest darkest parts of Cyclonia: The dungeons

"Why don't we wrap him up? I mean he's a gift isn't he?" Ravess suggested to the other two

"Hm, that sounds good, clean and prep him while you're at it too" Master Cyclonis said as she began to walk off, the woman stopping her in her steps when she asked,

"'Clean', 'prep'?"

"Wax mainly, and any other things that need some major tweaking, I'm sure you'll find a few" the girl said answering the woman's question as she walked out of the room.

Ravess gathered the items that she would need and set them on the same cold metal table that Aerrow was now laying on.

"This is going to be fun" the woman cackled maniacally as she spread the hot wax around the boy`s genitals and placed the paper over it, patted and then yanked, blood seeping through the tiny holes where the hair once was. She continued with the teen` legs, arms, arm pits. Though he was paralyzed, Aerrow`s screams and cries of pain were heard clearly through the castle.

The cleaning having been done, it was now time to prep the present. Aerrow was dressed in a black thong with pink ribbons lacing through it, fallowed by a skirt to match, a ball gag placed in his mouth to keep him silent, and tied up in purple satin ribbon to top it all off.

They brought him up to the Dark Ace`s room. The boy`s bright emerald eye's taking in the sight of his enemy's room. The room seeming to match his rivals personality exactly; dark, mysterious and dangerous. An enormous window letting in the only light source of the room, fierce lightning flashes lighting the room ablaze as they struck ever so closely to the window, loud clapping of thunder ricocheting off of the glass and into the room. A soft, black carpet silencing their footsteps as they neared the bed with the Dark Ace`s present. Setting him dead center on the wine colored bed on his face, chest and knees with his ass in the air with his hands painfully tied behind his back between his shoulder blades and his face towards the door. Ravess placed a wooden beating paddle on the bed next to the teen underneath a birthday card, which read

_**D**__ear Dark Ace,_

_We would have gotten you something better, but, the Total- douche- bag- and- complete- Asshole store was closed. So, we improvised._

_Wishing you a happy birthday,_

_Master Cyclonis, Ravess and Snipe_

Before leaving the helpless teen, Ravess placed the paralyze crystal to the boy`s back once more, giving him back his ability to move, no one likes a dead weight in bed. The two left, leaving the boy to himself to panic and wonder what was to happen next.

After what felt like an eternity, the man was finally in the room. His dark silhouette filling the doorway, the metal door sliding closed behind him as he stepped towards the half naked teen lying desperately on the bed; just begging to be pounded into mattress. Aerrow began to squirm as the man approached him. A dark chuckle escaping the Dark Ace`s throat as he walked closer to the restless teen, with every step he took towards the bed Aerrow would struggle even more with his bonds. If the man didn't know any better, he would've guessed the boy was scared, which he was, and the Dark Ace knew it, which made this all the better, and excited him even more.

Why wouldn't he be scared? He had no weapons, no back up, and no chance in hell of getting out of there unharmed.

"This look suits you" the man mocked as he picked up the paddle in his left hand and raising it up into the air, the teen closing his eyes to prepare as much as he could for the pain that was soon to come upon his ass. The Dark Ace brought his hand down, letting the paddle crash down onto the boy`s bottom, eliciting a muffled shriek from the cringing teen.

"Scream for me Aerrow" The Dark Ace hissed against the boy`s ear as he brought the paddle down harder onto the boy again, loving the loud scream and then little whimpers fallowing afterwards, begging the man to stop. He brought the paddle down hard against the boys now red bottom. Aerrow struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. He brought the paddle down once more, a muffled scream coming from the red headed teen. The Dark Ace continued to beat boy`s ass until it turned black and blue with bruises and his eyes swelled with hot, salty tears and rolled down his red cheeks.

The Dark Ace crept onto the bed and flipped the boy over so he was sitting up right on his freshly beaten bottom, wincing from the sudden wave of pain that rippled through him while trying to cover himself by closing his legs, totally destroying the purpose when Dark Ace pried the teen`s legs apart. Aerrow`s face turning a brighter red in embarrassment as the man eyed him lustfully. Dark Ace raked his fingernails down Aerrow`s thighs to his ass, leaving a trail of red lines to the boy`s plump ass and giving it a squeeze, digging his razor like nails into his flesh as he did so,

"MMmpph!" Aerrow`s head flung backwards as he jumped and cried out at the sudden grip his back arching painfully, screwing his eyes closed, not wanting to see that the man was enjoying this as much as he was loathing it. The Dark Ace`s hands soon found the thong as his tongue found the boy`s lips, tracing Aerrow`s lips with his tongue as he tugged at the thong. Pulling it down Aerrow`s smooth, slender legs until he got it off, tossing it to the floor.

"Excited are we?" the man chuckled as he gripped Aerrow`s semi erection, the sky knight letting out a yelp, his hips jerking up immediately his cheeks painted red in humiliation,

"Seeing as how badly you want this," the dark haired man started, discarding the skirt to the floor, fallowed by the Dark Ace`s shirt, shoes and socks, the man unclasping the gag from Aerrow`s mouth, tossing it to the floor with the other unwanted items. The boy took a gulp of air into his lungs, his chest rising and falling quickly as Dark Ace moved his face closer to the boy`s,

"I'll make you beg for it" the Dark Ace growled as he began to tease the storm hawk mercilessly; raking his nails down the boy`s length, then stroking him lightly, then rough and hard, a continuous cycle but never enough to make him cum, making the redhead pant and moan.

"Beg for it Aerrow" the man`s hot breath rolled across the boy`s neck as he whispered huskily in his ear, "You know you want it, just. Beg" which is exactly what he did,

"Oh- unnh! Please! Please Dark Ace, make me cum!" Aerrow choked out as the man began to stroke his shaft, moaning as he released into the man`s hand,

"That was quick" the cyclonian mocked, moving his face closer to the panting teen`s

"Go to hell" the teen hissed back as he glared at the man, gritting his teeth. An arrogant smirk rolling across the man`s lips as he eyed the teen,

"How `bout a birthday kiss?" the man growled, gripping a fistful a fiery red locks and pulling the boy`s head up and crushing his lips against the struggling teen`s. The teen struggled to pull away but the man held his grip on him. The Dark Ace deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Aerrow`s warm cavern, ravishing the whimpering teen`s mouth. The boy`s emerald eyes widened as his face got redder within the rough kiss, sending out a small moan as he fallowed the Dark Ace`s swiveling head. The man slid his hands down the boy`s sides, his finger snaking its way to Aerrow`s tight, puckered entrance, slowly circling his finger around the rim, causing the boy to squirm at his touch. Dark Ace slipped his finger inside Aerrow,

"Ah, ngh!" the boy struggled to get out of the man's hold, breaking the kiss. The raven haired man began to make a slow circular motion with his finger, stretching the redhead's insides.

"Pl- please, stop…" the teen begged, tears flowing down his face like a river. The Dark Ace ignored the youth's pleads, showing no mercy as he roughly shoved a second finger inside of Aerrow, pumping his digits in and out of the panting boy at a painfully, pleasurable pace. Forget stretching him out… Dark Ace just wanted to violently fuck the tight, little body Aerrow had, as violently as possible.

"Ah-hahh!" Dark Ace struck the boy`s prostate, causing Aerrow to moan and buck his hips up in pleasure. An evil smirk crawling across the Dark Ace`s features as he struck it harder, another moan escaping, and his hips bucking up higher as the man continued to strike the same area over and over again. Aerrow`s moans soon got louder and projected throughout the room. By this time, he practically wanted Dark Ace inside him.

Without much warning, the Dark Ace removed his fingers out of Aerrow, quickly flipping the boy over and back into the same position he was in before, shedding the last pieces of clothing and grasping the boy`s hips in a harsh grip,

"Don't worry Aerrow" the man said gently in a soothing voice, stroking the boy`s cheek gently with the back of his hand, as a soft, trusting smile appeared on the man`s face, "It's only going to hurt like hell" the man laughed as the boy`s emerald eyes grew in fear. Aerrow began to thrash wildly, kicking and shoving, as best as he could, against the man. The Dark Ace pinned him to the bed, shoving his face into pillow as he gripped the back of the boy`s neck.

"Just let me have what I want, and you won't get hurt. Too badly" the Dark Ace said to the boy, the last part having been said under his breath, "Fair?" the man asked, releasing his grip from the teen`s neck.

"Fair" Aerrow whispered, his voice cracking slightly. It was barely audible, but the man heard it loud and clear. The man re-gripped Aerrow`s hips as rough as before pressing the head of his dick inside Aerrow, Dark Ace smirked as the boy groaned in discomfort. Deciding not to keep his promise, he thrust in nine and half inches, instantly burying his long member to the hilt. The teen couldn't respond in any other way, at first, but to release a painful grunt. The man doing the same, the boy was so tight it was painful around his long, hard cock, but also pleasurable.

"Y-you lied" Aerrow managed to muster the words through the pain.

"One of my best qualities" the Dark Ace retorted back, digging his nails into the boy`s hips.

"I hate you" Aerrow snarled at the man above him, his glaring emeralds meeting those of the smut filled rubies of the Dark Ace. The Dark Ace leaned down next to the teen`s ear, his lips pressed against the younger's ear, causing him to groan in pain as the Dark Ace`s large manhood scrapped the soft walls of the his anus,

"Which makes this all the better" the man growled into the boy`s ear, his hot, slimy tongue running over the boy`s smooth cheek, smirking when the redhead cringed afterward. Once the man got used to the Aerrow`s tightness, he began to thrust at a ruthless pace in and out of the boy`s tight body, striking the teen`s sensitive prostate, making it extremely painful and pleasurable for the both of them, each time the man would strike the sensitive area, the teen would tighten around him,

"So, fucking, tight!" the Dark Ace grunted out between thrusts as he gripped the teen`s dick, stroking him in sync with his thrusts. The teen moaned, rocking his hips back and forth with the man`s thrusts and strokes.

"Say my name Aerrow" the dark haired man commanded as he tightened his already tight grip on the teen`s dick as he ran his thumb across the head.

"D-Dark A-A-Ace" Aerrow panted out between moans, grunts and gritted teeth. The man leaned down closer to the boy, his toned, sweaty chest sliding against the boy`s back as he continued to thrust into the tight body beneath him, his rough lips pressed against the boy`s ear taking another fistful of the boy`s fiery red locks, pulling his head up brutally with a harsh yank,

"Louder" the man hissed as he thrust harder into the teen, striking the boy`s prostate, harder than ever before.

"DARK ACE!" Aerrow screamed at the top of his lungs, his nails digging into his palms, nearing his climax as the Dark Ace continued to stroke his throbbing member, while fucking him like a dog.

"Ahn-nhh!" Aerrow cried as the Dark Ace`s tongue ran across the back of his neck, it was all to much for him to handle and he came all over the man`s hand, collapsing beneath the man. The Dark Ace tightened his bruising grip on the boy`s hips as he neared his climax. Grunting as his release soon exploded inside of Aerrow, filling him to the brim, spilling out and oozing down the boy`s inner thighs. The Dark Ace pulled out of the panting and sweaty body beneath him, catching his breath as he untied the boy`s bonds and flipping him over onto his back.

The boy`s head rolling back and forth as a heavy haze engulfed his senses, making him light headed and weak, unable to fight against the man as he pinned his hands above his head. The Dark Ace crushed his lips against the teen`s, deepening the kiss as he forced his tongue into the redhead's delicious mouth, devouring the sweet taste with his tongue. The raven haired man released one hand from the boy`s wrists letting it roam up and down the teen`s soft body. The cyclonian latched his hot mouth onto the side of the boy`s neck, trailing hot kisses and tender bites down his neck and throat, his hand finding one of Aerrow`s nipples, pinching it between two fingers. Little whimpers and moans escaping Aerrow`s lips as the Dark Ace`s hand began to roam lower and lower towards his groin until finally,

"Ah-haaah, Ace!" the boy moaned as the dark haired man gripped his dick, his back arching as Dark Ace began to stroke him lightly; teasing him mercilessly, then quickening his pace with each mewl the boy released from his gorgeous lips, then slowing his pace, making the boy beg and moan for more, doing the same as before. The dark haired man collided their mouths` in a rough kiss, pinning Aerrow`s tongue between his sharp teeth as he bit down on it, making the teen whimper in pain.

Aerrow cried out as he came all over his stomach and the Dark Ace`s hand, his body becoming rigid as he released, and then instantly limp as he caught his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly. The dark haired man released the teen`s wrists, only to grab a hold of the boy`s legs and put them upon his broad shoulders, Aerrow`s thighs now rest on the man`s shoulders as he leaned down to capture the boy`s lips once more, his knees now touching his sweaty chest as the man slid his large manhood into his tight body as their mouths` still locked in a deep kiss. Gripping the teen`s sides with his large, calloused hands, the man pulled out all the way, tightening his grip on the boy`s sides and pulling him down to meet it as he thrust back in, striking Aerrow`s prostate hard.

"N-ghh!" Aerrow moaned as he arched his back in pleasure, lacing his fingers through the man`s jet black hair as he continued to thrust harder and harder in and out of him, feeling his dick hardening again.

"Ungh, f-faster!" Aerrow begged as he tightened his grip on the man`s hair and arching his back up more, making the man burry himself deeper into the body beneath him, if possible, causing him to grunt. The Dark Ace did as he was begged to do. The man laughed,

"Giving up, Sky knight?" Aerrow groaned as the Dark Ace gripped his dick once more, stroking it like mad with his thrusts. The boy`s back arching further as he let out a throaty moan. The man smiled, taking that as a 'yes'

"Harder!" Aerrow cried, his nails digging into the man`s scalp as he thrust faster, deeper and harder into the teen. They both groaned as they neared their climax. Aerrow came all over himself and the Dark Ace`s hand, a few thrusts later the Dark Ace came deep inside him, spilling out of the boy and onto the bed. They stayed like that for a little while, catching their breath. The Dark Ace pulled out of the panting boy, laying next to him on the large wine colored bed, pulling the sheets over them before sleep grasped them within its clutches, his strong arms wrapped around the teen with his head resting atop the redhead's as it rested against his strong chest. A few faint murmured words reached the Dark Ace`s ears as they both drifted into sleep from the body in his arms,

"Happy fucking birthday, asshole"


End file.
